Lyonel Mycenae
Lyonel Mycenae is the main male protagonist of [https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11251193/1/The-King-of-Lions Highschool DxD: The King of Lions] written by HolyKnightsofTheRoundTable. He is a descendant of [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Perseus Perseus] as well as a descendant of his wife, Andromeda, and the heir of the House of Mycenae, and is known as The Dark King. He is a third-year student at [http://highschooldxd.wikia.com/wiki/Kuoh_Academy Kuoh Academy] , the leader of the [[Argos Team|'Argos Team']], and is called the King of Kuoh. He is an honorary member of the [http://highschooldxd.wikia.com/wiki/Occult_Research_Club Occult Research Club], due to his knowledge of the supernatural and as the lover of Rias Gremory. He is the possessor of the Nemean Lion, [[Regulus|'Regulus']], wielding the [http://highschooldxd.wikia.com/wiki/Sacred_Gear Sacred Gear] [[Regulus Nemea|'Regulus Nemea']], and possesses the [[Power of Kings|'Power of Kings']]. Lyonel is one of the last living descendants of Perseus and the heir of the House of Mycenae. Because of his unique heritage and abilities, it has made Lyonel an ideal target of those part of the [http://highschooldxd.wikia.com/wiki/Hero_Faction Hero Faction]. Appearance Lyonel is a 18-year old high school student of average height with broad shoulders and a muscular build with black hair and green eyes. His most commonly worn outfit is the Kuoh Academy boy's school uniform, which consists of a black blazer over a white, long-sleeved dress shirt with black highlights with a black ribbon on the collar, matching black pants, and black dress shoes. After joining the Khaos Brigade, Lyonel dons a black leather jacket, black trousers, and black dress shoes. While acting the role as The Dark King, Lyonel obscured his appearance with the ability of the Mantle of the Invisibility. He also wore a long black hooded cloak to prevent anyone he knew from recognizing him while giving his reports to the leaders of the Three Factions. Personality Lyonel has a calm personality and cares deeply for those he loves and who he considers to be his comrades. He also shows a proper attitude of respect towards beings that deserve it. He is also charismatic at times and can turn enemies into friends if he puts effort into it. He is also lazy at times and ignores stuff that don't interest him. He rarely relies on others because he doesn't want to look weak. He tends to ignore those who are younger (mostly females) than him because he finds them to be annoying at times. Unlike Issei and Vali, Lyonel enjoys all of the woman's body. Though he does have a preference towards women with a mature body. He is also aware of a woman's feelings and tends to reciprocate them if he is interested in them. In battle, he becomes serious and always aims for victory. Vali considers him to be a battle maniac because of his need to always be stronger than his opponents. He is also very cautious in battle and relies on Regulus's advice when he needs it. As the Dark King, he displays a cold and ruthless personality. The personality of the Dark King is completely opposite of his own. History Lyonel is a member of the House of Mycenae which consist of the descendants of Perseus. The dynasty was almost completely wiped out by his uncle, [[Daemon Mycenae|'Daemon Mycenae']], who spared his life because of his Sacred Gear. As a child, Lyonel grew up without a family and was later found by Azazel who took him in and raised him for a time. During his time with the Grigori organization, he befriended Vali. Azazel later sealed his Longinus, Regulus Nemea, without his knowledge so that he could live a normal life. One year before the start of the story, he attends Kuoh Academy and is the only boy in the third-year class. He also befriends Rias before the beginning of the story. He becomes known as the King of Kuoh to the entire school. Plot The Lion King's Awakening Lyonel's adventure begins with Volume 1 of the Light Novels, with him pretending to listen to a usual lecture in class. He introduces the four most popular girls in the school; Rias Gremory, Akeno Himejima, Souna Shitori, and Tsubaki Shinra, who are in his class. Lyonel is the only male student in the third year class. He has a chat with Rias after class, who he is friends with before leaving. The next day, he encounters Hyoudou Issei, who introduces him to his girlfriend, Amano Yuuma. He shrugs it off while ignoring Issei's pestering about him getting a girlfriend before him. Later that day, he has a conversation with Rias and tells her about Issei getting a girlfriend. Later that night, he receives a visit from Vali, who decided to drop by and asked him if he had awakened his Sacred Gear yet. He replies that he is not interested and hasn't tried to converse with it. Vali then talks about his unique heritage and tells him that he won't be able to live a normal life for long before leaving. The next day, Lyonel found himself wondering what Vali was trying to tell him. Later that night, he encountered Issei at the park, who was being attacked by the Fallen Angel Dohnaseek. The Fallen Angel ignores him after he realized that he is a human and proceeds to attack Issei. Suddenly, he hears a voice in his head and interferes while introducing himself to the Fallen Angel. Dohnaseek returns the courtesy before engaging him. Lyonel then awakens his Sacred Gear and catches Dohnaseek off guard with a shockwave attack. Their fight is soon interrupted by the arrival of Rias and her peerage. He wonders what is going on before losing consciousness. Lyonel soon starts to learn more about the Three Factions and begins to converse with the spirit residing inside his Sacred Gear, Regulus. He receives another warning from Vali and learns about the Devil society during the battle with the Stray Devil Viser. After the battle, Lyonel receives a visit from Azazel. Lyonel soon begins his training with Vali to attain his Balance Breaker. He later aids Issei in rescuing Asia from the Fallen Angels. He then prevents Rias from killing the Fallen Angels and brings them to Azazel as part of their deal. The next day, Lyonel meets the new member of Rias's peerage, Asia Argento. He then presents the Fallen Angels: Raynare, Kalawarner, and Mittelt, to Issei, and tells him that they now serve him. At the beginning of Volume 2, Lyonel has a dream about marrying Rias, and then encounters the Nemean Lion in his dream before waking up shortly after. A few days later, he gets a visit from Rias, who asks him to take her virginity. He reluctantly complies and they spend the night making love. Grayfia Lucifuge, a maid from the Gremory Clan, and Leila Mammon, Sirzechs's wife, arrive after they have done the deed and scold them for their actions. Lyonel soon becomes involved when he learns that Riser Phenex, a Devil from the Phenex Clan, is Rias's betrothed and challenges him to a battle with Rias's engagement on the line. After challenging Riser, Lyonel heads off to a valley to begin training with Vali and his team. He then faced Riser in battle and won after he revealed his Balance Breaker. After he freed Rias from her engagement, they confessed their feelings to each other and became a couple. Powers & Abilities Power of Kings: Also known as the Will of the Gods, takes on the form of golden flames, that were originally believed to be Lyonel's divine power. The Power of Kings is a unique ability that is inherited by the descendants of Perseus, the House of Mycenae. The heat of his fire can increase in temperature, which is proportional to his emotional state. This form that Lyonel uses is called the Flames of Emotion. * Lion King's Conquering Fist: Enhanced with the earth-breaking powers of Regulus, Lyonel releases a large amount of golden flames while punching that morphs into the head of a lion and shatters the ground upon impact. * Memento Mori: Lyonel engulfs his opponent with a pillar of golden flames that launch into the sky while continuously burning the target. * Divine Fist: Lyonel turns his fist into golden flames and launches it as a column of fire at his target. Burning Crimson Divine Mode: After consuming and fusing his flames with Rias's Power of Destruction with his Sacred Gear active, Lyonel's golden flames turn into crimson and gold. Their powers are enhanced with the Power of Destruction and Regulus's earth-breaking powers. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Lyonel is a master hand-to-hand combatant, and is able to increase the power of his punches with his golden flames. Immense Divine Power: Being a descendant of Perseus and Zeus, Lyonel inherited an impressive amount of divine power. Both Vali and Azazel have stated that with his divine power inherited from his ancestor and the power of Regulus through Regulus Nemea that he could be one of the strongest beings there is. This was somewhat proven when Azazel declared him as The Strongest Lion King of all known history, past, present, and future due to his unique heritage and even Vali acknowledged that his powers rivaled his. Superhuman Strength:'' ''Lyonel possesses a remarkable amount of strength for a Human. Immense Durability: Through his training with Vali and his team, and fighting stronger opponents, Lyonel gained a body with great durability. Immense Speed: Lyonel is capable of moving at a speed faster than a normal human. While using his Balance Breaker he is capable of moving at the speed of light. Immense Stamina: Lyonel possesses a great amount of stamina, being capable of maintaining his Balance Breaker for at least two weeks. Flight: Lyonel can fly by using the propulsion of his golden flames. Equipment Regulus Nemea: One of the 13 Longinus, Regulus Nemea takes the form of a giant battle axe that resides the spirit of the Nemean Lion named Regulus. Lyonel's Sacred Gear is a sub-species, instead of a battle-axe, it created a pair of gauntlets to augment Lyonel's power. * Regulus Nemea Leather Cloth: The Balance Breaker of Lyonel Mycenae, it is a sub-species that creates a Golden Lion Armor, along with a large wheel of blades on the back resembling a dharma wheel, and allows him to use the lion's powers through his fists to further augment his power. It also increases his strength with his golden flames. * Breakdown the Beast: An ability similar to the Juggernaut Drive form of the Boosted Gear and Divine Dividing. The Breakdown the Beast temporarily removes the seal placed on the Nemean Lion granting the user immense power. The Breakdown the Beast, however, causes the user to lose sanity while having their lives devoured by the power. Lyonel, however, is able to avoid this using his large amount of divine powers as an alternative source of power instead of his lifespan; however, if used for for extended periods of time, it will eventually cause him to go berserk. Even after deactivation, Lyonel suffers from exhaustion. * Boosted Nemea: The Boosted Nemea takes the form of crimson Dragon wings on the user's back and allows Lyonel to use Ddraig's boosted powers. However, he rarely uses it afterwards as it consumes his divine powers. * Accel Quasar Burstmode '(アクセルクエーサー バーストモード, ''Akuserukuēsā Burstmode):''' Is a new enhanced form that surpasses the Breakdown the Beast. Lyonel obtained it after the past possessors acknowledged his strength. In this form, the color of his armor changes to metallic gold and crimson. Like Issei's and Vali's upgraded versions of their Juggernaut Drive, it does not consume his lifespan. In this form, Lyonel's powers are greatly increased and he can use more advanced techniques imbued with the earth-breaking powers of Regulus. He is also able to utilize the abilities of Boosted Nemea. Trivia * Lyonel's height is 178 cm. (5 feet 10 inches). * Lyonel's name originates from two different sources: Ser Lyonel Baratheon, the Laughing Storm, from ASOIAF, and the Kingdom of Mycenae, that Perseus founded. __FORCETOC__16:59, July 12, 2015 (UTC)HolyKnightsofTheRoundTable (talk) Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Sacred Gear users Category:Fanon Humans Category:Fanon Kuoh Academy Category:Fanon Occult Research Club Category:HolyKnightsofTheRoundTable Category:Argos Team Category:Khaos Brigade (TKOL)